User blog:ISAAC Organization/Russian Space Platform Burnasheva (BAB)
Russian Space Platform (BAB) Little is known to non-Russian agencies concerning the recently discovered Russian Space Platform which has been overheard to be called Burnasheva, or BAB for short. It is presumed that BAB is also its NaviComp desination as well. ISAAC Organization astronauts travelling aboard joint Russian/ISAAC spacecraft have observed a mysteriously HUGE space station, labeled BAB on the NaviComp systems. Russian cosmonauts have been overheard calling it a "space platform". There have been three recently discovered Russian space stations noted on public record by the ISAAC Organization. Burnasheva (BAB) is one of them. Direct Observations As stated above, Burnasheva was first noted on NaviComp computer systems by ISAAC Organization astronauts aboard Russian space craft. During one mission, a large silver station-like object was seen far away from the LOK Service Module which carried the ISAAC astronauts. Its observed location matched the NaviComp coordinates. An almost simultaneous sighting from ISAAC shuttle Trident and subsequent photographic examination revealed details as to its physical construction. Detailed photographs indicate that at least 444 modules make up the platform. Burnasheva (BAB) is almost circular in shape and seems to be almost flat in appearance, as if it is perhaps mainly all one level. It has been noted that Russian cosmonauts call it a space "platform". It appears to be constructed entirely of almost all known types of Russian space station modules, with a few non-Russian (American) higher technogical sections included; such as Oxygen Gardens, high capacity Fuel Silos, and modernized Habitation Modules to name a few. Unlike many other Russian space stations, there is a large quantity of Cupolas built into Burnasheva (BAB), current research reveals at least eight cupolas are part of the platform's superstructure. Most interesting of all, there appears to be three large lightly-shielded compartments along the platform's perimeter, which possess a type of dual hangar bay door system. LOK spacecraft have been observed entering and exiting these hangars. It is unknown how much protection this light shielding provides. On another side of the space platform, there are multiple standard docking ports, which are unprotected from the vacuum of space. Spaced equal distanced around the platform's perimeter are four LK Lander Cores. They appear to be heavily modified and unmanned, and may be used for station mobility. Approximately two dozen Fuel Silos are mounted onto modified docking towers, possibly indicating this platform is a very heavily trafficked/visited location. Shuttle Buran Docking Port? On the platform's perimeter is an oddly designed docking clamp, somewhat reminiscent of early prototypes for U.S. Shuttle missions. Conjecture theorizes that this could indicate that the long defunct Russian Buran Shuttle program may not be as defunct as once believed. Namesake Burnasheva (aka BAB)... this may indicate that this space platform was named after famed Russian female astronomer B'''ella '''A. 'B'urnasheva ( also Bella Alekseïevna Bournachev, Бэлла Алексеевна Бурнашева). Born in 1944, she has discovered, as of the last information released by the Russian government, 13 asteroids and/or minor planets: * 21 February 1969 - 3406 Omsk * 17 July 1969 - 4109 Anokhin * 17 July 1969 - 7318 Dyukov * 15 September 1969 - 2232 Altaj * 9 October 1969 - 2697 Albina * 9 October 1969 - 5218 Kutsak * 13 October 1969 - 2010 Chebyshev * 13 October 1969 - 2327 Gershberg * 13 October 1969 - 5075 Goryachev * 14 October 1969 - 4465 Rodita * 19 July 1971 - 2259 Sofievka * 19 July 1971 - 3921 Klement'ev * 10 October 1971 - 6278 Amet-khan Many Russian astronomers and scientists are rather well known and facts about their general life history is well documented. Information about Bella Burnasheva remains rare; in fact, verified photographs of her are incredibly scarce outside Russia. She is probably the least known, yet one of the most famous astronomers in Russian society. It is unknown if this is by her choice, or if it is imposed on her by the government itself. Last information was that she moved to a position as a systems programmer at the Crimean Astrophysical Observatory, of the Ukraine. She has published several astronomical research articles and assisted in the compilation of detailed stellar physics databases. Other astronomers (both Russian and American) discovering asteroids and minor planets have named such after both Bella and her husband, Vladislav. One such named minor planet is 4427 Burnashev, discovered in 1971 by fellow Russian astronomer Tamara M. Smirnova. Category:Blog posts